Boohistory
"I cannot begin to express just how awesome she is." - Inevitable "Made of communism and win" - Cieran "Water is to wine as Boohistory is to capitalism. Except if Boohistory was a beverage she would be greater than both water and wine combined. Not if you MIXED water and wine, that's just watery wine. My point is Boohistory is awesome." - Stalin Boohistory is the MP for Apeiron Unity Square and current leader of the Boo Party. She is considered by many to be a communist icon. History "And then God said, "Let there be Boo!" And God saw that it was good." - God's divine wisdom. Boohistory was the founder of the great and glorious Boo Party. She saw the corrupt politics that was Mock Parliament, gathered all her wisdom and good, and created a political party in her own image. After several election victories, groundbreaking social welfare laws and generally being awsome, Boohistory decided to designate leadership duties to her trusted Grunt, Inevitable. She now spends her time creating glorious inventions in Boo Labs, such as Product of the year 2008, Boo Cleaner. Boo and Communism "An evil communist." - Commoncold0 (attributed) , enemy of all communism and the Boo Party does a little research to further his Evil Capitalist plans]] Boohistory is communism. If Stalin were still alive, he would take his hat off to her. Boohistory's moustache is made of naturally occuring Nintendium (the hardest known material in the Universe) fibres and is considered the wonder of the world. It's size, majesty and shear awesomeness has made her one of the most respected politicians of the modern world. Indeed, upon seeing it, all but the strongest of capitalist wills can resist converting to the Greater Cause. Sadly, one of the remaining capitalists is Commoncold0. Boohistory founded the Boo Party in order to fight back against the capitalists that were running Mock Parliament. Her left wing stratagies forged a golden age of Democratian politics. Her political career in Ostentia has been limited, however she was the leader of Boondoxia prior to Unification. During the first term, she acted as Health Secretary for the Boo Party and helped to establish the Boo Health Service. In addition to this she also saved the entire Northern Isles from a potentially devestating tidal wave by using Boo Labs products and being all round awesome. In honour, her boorthday, was turned into the national festival: Boo Day. Under other Boo Party government she has filled the role of Minister for Awesome. She is the only person ever to hold the title and it's unlikely anyone else will ever be able to live up to her impeccably awesome record of awesomeness. When the Boo Party won the January 2009 General Election Boohistory took control of the Ministry of Truth, which serves the purpose of educating Ostentia so that it understands how great Communism is. Boo Labs On 30/12/2007, the Apeiron Argus exclusively reported that Boohistory would be joining the Board of Directors for Boo Labs: :Boo Labs recently announced that ex-leader of the Boo Party and politician, Boohistory, has been elected as a member of the Boo Labs Board of Directors. Boohistory had previously had many deep ties with the company, as well as being a personal friend of the CEO. It also rumoured that she originally came up with the idea for many Boo Labs products, including the “Product of the Year”, Boo Cleaner. The Cult of Boo Due to Boohistory's impressive all-round popularity, a cult was started. This cult has become relatively wide-spread around Ostentia and it is thought that many members of parliament are, in fact, members of the cult. Boohistory went on to define a glorious purpose for the Cult. She laid down a plan that would take generations to implement, a plan to evolve humanity to the point where everyone could be as communist as very communist people (though not as communist as herself, that's impossible). She plans to use her mighty powers to secretly take control of the world's entire political infrastructure and manipulate all of what we know to further her great plan. Interesting Facts This section will not involve the replacement of Chuck Norris jokes with Boohistory's name. Partly because Boohistory doesn't need to prove herself in such a simple manner. But also because when the idea of fighting Boo was suggested to Chuck he actually fainted from fear. Chuck also lives in Boohistory's moustache. Boohistory has survived over 9000 assasination attempts including deadly fungus poison in the wine bottle at the Mansion. Boohistory is the only winner of Tetris, the game having given up after the first few rounds of its own accord. Boohistory invented mathematics. The only reason Exilia still exists is because in the coming Communist paradise it will serve as hell. Long Live Boo Category:Members of Parliament